Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear power generator which induces power generation between a piston and a cylinder which form a gas pressure cylinder.
Background Art
Following Patent Literature 1 discloses a linear power generator which causes reciprocating motion of a piston by supplying a high-pressure gas alternately to left and right gas chambers of a cylinder which has an electromotive coil, and which induces power generation in the electromotive coil by way of the reciprocating motion of the piston which has a permanent magnet in an axial direction.
The linear power generator has a high-pressure gas supply valves in left and right end walls of the cylinder, and repeats an operation of supplying a high-pressure gas into the left gas chamber through a left high-pressure gas supply valve, applying this gas pressure to the left pressure receiving plane of the piston, moving the piston rightward in the axial direction, then supplying the high-pressure gas to the right gas chamber through a right high-pressure gas supply valve when the piston reaches the end upon rightward movement, applying the gas pressure to the right pressure receiving plane of the piston, and moving the piston leftward in the axial direction.